Anton Papierwaite
During the Sam & Max Telltale season The Devil's Playhouse, the enigmatic sorcerer Anton Papierwaite appears with one simple mission in mind: summoning Yog-Soggoth into the world. 1901 During the second segment of the season The Tomb of Sammun-Mak, Sam and Max discover the reels showing the exploits of their ancestors Sameth and Maximus as they go through the tomb of Sammun-Mak to retrive the Devil's Toybox. Papierwaite appears at the beginning in a theater with the opportunity to pass the challenge of the "Sphunx", with the offer of a trip of a lifetime. Passing the challenge with Maximus' psychic abilities, Papierwaite funds a return trip to Egypt for them to retrieve the Devil's Toybox. However, upon returning with the Devil's Toybox, Papierwaite reveals his true intention to force Maximus to summon the Elder God Yog-Soggoth into the world. As a devoted fanatic, Papierwaite seeks to bring the glorious Lovecraftian horror into their world to ensure an easy conquering. To prompt Maximus to go through with the plot, Papierwaite threatens to have Sameth dropped into a pit of flesh-eating ants. However, Maximus uses Charlie Ho-Tep to make it seem as though Papierwaite utters the summoning phrase while in the direct vicinity of the Box. Papierwaite is then seemingly killed by whatever emerges offscreen, dragging him into the box. Current Day In the third episode They Stole Max's Brain!, Papierwaite appears without having aged at all or any wounds since 1901, having stolen the Devil's Toybox and taken it to the Museum of Mostly Natural History. There, he and General Skun-ka'pe battle over control of the Box. Seeing Sam as a common enemy, they form an alliance on the deal of Papierwaite gaining control of the Earth. Pooling his magic with Skun-ka'pe's technology, Papierwaite creates a vacuum to channel all the Toys of Power within the area. Their alliance is short-lived as Sam and Sammun-Mak stage it to appear that Skun-ka'pe's minions destroy a Yog-Soggoth tapestry and harass his employee. They proceed to fight one another over the Toybox. However, Sammun-Mak seizes control of the Toys and warps reality. In this new universe devoted to serving Sammun-Mak's every whim, Papierwaite appears as the child pharaoh's Grand Vizier and caters to his every command and inquiry. He still acts as a direct antagonist towards Sam and Max's brain, although they receive the necessary badges to gain entry into Sammun-Mak's inner circle. Max's brain, aided by a mysterious voice called "Dr. Norrington", manages to get Sam to defeat Sammun-Mak and restore reality. But the segment concludes with Papierwaite fleeing the incoming horde of Sam clones. Ally During the final two episodes, it is revealed that "Dr. Norrington" is really a fragment of Yog-Soggoth that was embedded in Papierwaite's torso following the failed summoning. Now, their mission has shifted from gathering the Toys of Power to further Papierwaite's intent to conquer the Earth to collecting them to be destroyed and so Yog-Soggoth can be sent back to the Dark Dimension. With this new goal in mind, they go to aid Sam and Max to seek out the source of the Sam clones. Things are complicated though by Charlie Ho-Tep and his plot to summon Yog-Soggoth's destructive son Junior into the world. Papierwaite and Yog-Soggoth are defeated by the Cthonic Destroyer although Yog-Soggoth/Norrington activates Max's powers to the full potential. Following Max's transformation into an utter monstrosity after Charlie Ho-Tep's defeat, Papierwaite and Norrington are part of Sam's team along with the duo's pregnant associate Sybil Pandemik-Lincoln that goes inside Max with the hope of restoring him. He aids in gaining control of demonic Max's arms although the mission is ultimately unsuccessful (though Sam and his allies escape Max's body before the death) due a warhead getting embedded into the giant Max monster. They are last seen escorting Sybil to the hospital. It is unknown whether or not Papierwaite succeeds in sending Yog-Soggoth home. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Redeemed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant Category:Sam & Max Villains